


volleyball jersey

by tamacchannn (niedlichta)



Series: 365 drabbles project 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wow im writing nsfw wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/tamacchannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Oikawa Tooru to make something as silly as their volleyball uniform becomes one of Hajime's greatest fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	volleyball jersey

"A- _ah_ , _Iwa-chan_ \---"

Everything feels hot, the way Oikawa writhes under him, his shameless moans, his soft pinkish lips trapped by Hajime's teeth, his hazy eyes rolled up; clouded by lust, his short shorts getting _real_ tight.

Those _fucking_ short shorts.

Hajime's rough, calloused hands are starting to touch the insides of Oikawa's creamy thighs--the most sensitive place in the pretty boy's body--and the soft, teasing touches had Oikawa chokes into his mouth.

"Could you-- _ah_ , fucking stop _teasing_ me, Iwa-chan, _ngh_ , _I swear to God_ \---"

"Impatient much, Oikawa?" he's being cruel, he knows, he can tell it from the wetness forming on the hard outlines of his cock inside the white volleyball shorts--Oikawa's getting really, really aroused it's almost painful to watch. He growls in response of Hajime's touches, bucking his hips, desperate to get more.

But what Hajime wants to hear is _his begging_.

He continues touching those sinful thighs, lips now moving on to the nipples, teasing the now exposed pink dots that are just being covered by the thin fabric of Seijou's jersey with his tongue. It's dangerous, he thinks, how Oikawa can make something official and boring like a set of volleyball uniform becomes his darkest fetish, something that often appears in sequence of dreams that made Hajime goes to school feeling _dirty_.

Hajime bites one nipple gently, and the gasp Oikawa gives in response is enough to make his boxer feels so tight.

" _Hajime_ ," that sound, yes, that's what he wants to _hear_ \--desperate and in need--followed by breathless complaint and unfocused eyes. "I'm still dressed."

"That's the plan," he grins. Oikawa might have the upper-hand of being such a fucking teasing trash most of the time, but now is not one of those. He positions one of the shorts' legs, rides it up till Oikawa's flushed, wet member is freed from the side of the white shorts.

The said boy exhaled a relieved sighs, wincing a little when lubed fingers enter his entrance, scissoring inside him--then he gave away a slightly shocked noise when Hajime suddenly grab his thighs roughly, pulling him closer.

"That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Oh, shut it," Hajime pinches the creamy skin of his calves until it turns red, and Oikawa make a not-so-pained noise. "You like it when it _does_."

The taller boy huffs. "You're talking like marking my beautiful, pretty thighs isn't one of _your_ biggest fetish, Hajime."

Hajime laughs, then kisses his lover's navel.

"You're about to get _really wrecked_ , Tooru."

.

.

Tooru can't really remember much about that time he was fucked against the wall of their cramped clubroom, still fully clothed with his volleyball uniform, moaning and begging for more and more and more until Hajime groaned and came inside him, cum trailing down his spanked ass--but he's sure to tease Hajime now and then, adding some of exaggerated details.

(now and then means almost every damn time he sees the other's face, and he either got his ass kicked or headbutted in the nose, but Hajime never fails to get red each time, so that's a win)

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me im tainted
> 
> also on tumblr: http://niedlichta.tumblr.com/post/106889055491/title-volleyball-jersey-fandom-haikyuu


End file.
